


Mouth Full, Mind Content

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Alec has a kink for Magnus in golden spectacles, BDSM, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Gentle Dom magnus, Low Verbal Days, M/M, Non-Verbal Safewords, Praise Kink, daddy Magnus, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus can tell that Alec has had a horrifically long day at the Institute and decides to give him the night off that he needs and deserves.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Mouth Full, Mind Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloudburst_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/gifts), [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alec Lightwood Is A Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447589) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> This fic is once AGAIN Corvus' fault, because AAAARGH Magnus in golden spectacles is the Daddiest of Daddies. 
> 
> So yes, please enjoy a whole bunch more Daddy Kink, because YES.

Magnus knew _exactly_ what a long day sounded like on Alexander. 

The tightness of his voice, the sound of him gritting his teeth through the frustration or whatever other responsibility that had settled onto his broad shoulders, all of it was so apparent if you knew where to look. Magnus looked at the message that told him that Alec was going to be home an hour later than his original revised estimate. 

It had accompanied an apology, which was unnecessary since the only thing whatever this stressor was preventing was the two of them spending time together. Magnus hummed and tapped his jaw, staring at the phone. He glanced out into the loft. 

He had entertained the idea of playing tonight - if only because Alec had thought he would be free from the Institute at a reasonable hour and he could see that Alec was getting that antsy look in his eyes that meant he wanted to be put on his knees so he could relax for a few hours. But, if he played this wrong, it ran the risk of dropping Alec, and not in a good way. 

Magnus leaned back in his desk chair and crossed his arms over his chest, considering. The sight of his golden spectacles on the corner of his desk caught his attention and he turned to look at them. He blinked at them for a second and started to smile. He'd left them there specifically because Alec blushed every time he walked into his apothecary and caught sight of them, but maybe... Maybe Alec needed _that_ tonight. 

Magnus picked up his phone, sending a quick message back to Alec that they would be having a night in to relax and watch a movie. He could almost hear the relief in the message he got back from Alexander and smiled faintly. Hopefully, Alec wouldn't mind a slightly different dynamic to the two of them doing exactly that. 

~!~ 

The sound of Alec toeing off his boots, his movements sluggish and much slower than normal, brought Magnus out of his apothecary, his spectacles tucked into a pocket, out of sight. Magnus smiled at the sight of his exhausted shadowhunter and stepped up to Alec, kissing him gently, feeling him already start to relax. 

"I need to take a shower," Alec said with a faint groan. "But after, can we-" 

Magnus pressed a finger to Alec's lips and looked up at him. "I have plans for us, for after. Nothing extensive. You, dinner, and the two of us relaxing. Trust me?" 

Alec smiled against Magnus' finger and pressed a kiss to it. "Always," he breathed, leaning in to kiss Magnus again. "I'll make it quick." 

"Take your time," Magnus said, following Alexander into the bedroom. If he was going to do this, he was going to play the part just a bit more. A quick change of his outfit had him in simple slacks and a sweater that he knew Alec would love. 

Surveying himself in the mirror, Magnus added the flash of silver to his temples and, as he settled the glasses on his nose, removed all of his makeup save for his eyeliner and moved to sit at the end of the bed. He blew out a hard breath and listened to Alec as he showered. 

Hopefully, he had read this right for tonight, and Alec wouldn't object to letting go of his burdens for at least a couple of hours. Magnus tapped his fingers against the bedspread until he heard the shower shut off. In a flash, he was up and off the bed, moving to where Alec wouldn't see him immediately when he stepped out of the shower. He wanted Alec to be surprised, not entirely blindsided. 

"Magnus?" Alec called, toweling himself off. He already felt better after the shower, and the scent of sandalwood curling around him was enough to have him smiling. 

"Out here, Alexander," Magnus called, leaning against the vanity, his eyes on the doorway to the bathroom. 

Alec stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the bedroom, his eyes catching on the sight of Magnus beside his dresser before he froze, all of the breath knocked out of him in an instant. Magnus had changed his outfit, and even dressed down like this, and that sweater was one of the ones that was so soft he couldn't stop touching it... But that was nothing compared to the flash of gray hair and _spectacles,_ and the golden eyes carefully watching him. 

"I thought," Magnus said, his voice gentle as he walked closer to Alec. "That tonight you'd maybe like me to take care of you." 

Alec stared at Magnus, his heart pounding and bit down on his lip. He shivered under the understanding gaze from Magnus and tried to take a deep breath as he trembled. "I, I don't know if I can-" 

"You don't need to do anything you don't want to tonight, and if this isn't what you want or need, that's all right too," Magnus soothed, stepping in closer. He reached out and combed his fingers through Alec's hair, watching his eyes fall shut. "I know you've had a long day, and I want to tell my amazing boyfriend how good he is and take care of him tonight." 

Alec leaned in and pressed his face against Magnus' neck, sagging against him, nuzzling against the soft fabric he was wearing. "It was such a long day, Daddy," he breathed, tension melting out of his shoulders as Magnus' arms came around him to hold him closer. "So _tiring."_

"I know it was, sweetheart," Magnus breathed, rubbing his hand up and down Alec's back as he continued to relax. "And I'm sure you're feeling better after your shower, but how about we bundle you up in nice clothes and cuddle on the couch?" 

Alec blinked slowly and nodded against the soft fabric of Magnus' sweater. _"Yes."_

Magnus hummed when Alec didn't offer up anything further, waiting for him to elaborate on what he might want. When no further words came, but Alec appeared to be perfectly content to stay nestled into his arms, Magnus turned his head to kiss Alec's temple. 

"Mmm?" Alec managed, blinking slowly, trying to bring his attention back to Magnus. "Daddy?" 

"Can you tell me what your color is, Alexander?" Magnus coaxed, keeping him curled safely in his arms. 

"Green," Alec let out, content and relaxed, smiling. "Green, Daddy." 

Magnus hummed and kept Alexander curled close to him. "It sounds like tonight is a night that you'd rather not have to talk much, is that right?" A firm nod against his shoulder and he smiled. "Okay. I need a way for you to tell me yes and no, can you do your non-verbal safewords and nods and shakes of the head for me?" Another definitive nod. 

_"Perfect,"_ Magnus praised, feeling the last of the tension leak out of Alexander's spine. Whatever had gone on today must have been extra levels of awful for Alec to be so miserable like this. After another minute curled together, Magnus relaxed and smiled. 

"How about we get you changed into an outfit that's comfier?" 

A nod. 

"All right," Magnus said, waving his hand, getting Alec into his sweatpants and one of his favorite long-sleeved shirts. It had been the right choice based on the way that Alec melted into him immediately. He smiled again. "There we go. Comfy, sweetheart?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec breathed, smiling. "Can we lay down, please?" 

"Yes," Magnus agreed, stepping away from Alec for the briefest of moments before he swept his boy up into his arms, ignoring the surprised noise, because as always when they were like this, Alec nestled into him immediately afterward. He brought them both to the living room. 

Once he was settled on the couch, he drew Alec into his arms, and smiled as his shadowhunter settled into his chest, curling up on top of him happily, his whole body sagging in relief. Magnus reached out to thread his fingers through Alexander's hair. "Have you eaten today, darling?" 

A single tap on his arm. Yes. But if he knew Alec... 

"Have you eaten in the past five hours? Maybe even seven or eight hours?" Magnus pushed, feeling Alec tense. "You're not in trouble, sweetheart. I just want to get you some dinner if you haven't eaten yet." Alec relaxed again. Two taps against his arm. No, he hadn't. "All right, so the first order of business will be food for you." 

Magnus summoned up a small spread of finger foods, studying Alec, wondering exactly what he could perhaps use to tempt Alec into eating something more. He certainly wanted to. 

"Daddy?" Alec managed, biting down on his lip. 

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus asked, picking up a piece of cheddar, offering it to Alec, smiling when he took it easily enough from his fingers. "Are you all right?" 

Alec sighed and leaned into his Daddy more, even as he accepted a grape this time, chewing on it easily. "I don't know if I'm up to sex tonight, Daddy. M'so _tired."_

"Well," Magnus said, rubbing his back. "Good thing I don't have anything of that sort planned." He pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's head. "What a good boy you are, telling me what your limits are tonight. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." 

Alec sighed in relief and sagged back into the circle of Magnus' arms with a happy sigh and a smile. "You're sure?" 

"I have plans if you feel up for something, but it's not any work for you. Just comfort," Magnus said, combing his fingers through Alec's hair with one hand, offering him another cube of cheese with his other. 

"Mmm?" Alec closed his eyes and opened his mouth with every press of Magnus' fingertips to his lips, letting himself sag into the slow rhythm of eating, Magnus' heartbeat slow and steady under his ear. He wanted to hear what Magnus might be interested in, but he also wanted to just rest here for as long as he would be allowed. 

Magnus hummed and kept up the gentle petting, moving on to a few other snacks, getting Alec to eat as much as he could. His shadowhunter ate through more than half the plate before he finally shook his head and sagged against him again. "I thought, if you were interested...." Magnus trailed off, feeling Alec focus on him again. "You could try warming my cock for me. No blowjob required." 

Alec blinked and considered that, relaxing against Magnus. That... actually sounded _really_ nice. He looked up at Magnus and found his boyfriend staring down at him, still wearing those golden spectacles. The sight and the comfort of the sweater he was wearing were so nice. "Yes please, Daddy?" he managed, clearing his throat. 

"Okay," Magnus said, his voice softening. "You know that I'm not expecting anything, right? You don't have to do anything you don't want to." 

"I like touching you, I like you in my mouth, Daddy," Alec managed to get out before nestling into the soft touch of Magnus' sweater again. "But I don't..." 

"Don't worry," Magnus soothed. "While your lips are one of the finest temptations ever to exist, this is one instance that I can use magic to help us out." He felt Alec's smile against him and resumed the slow petting of his fingers as one of their favorite shows started to play in the background. "Only if you feel up to it, my good boy," he added. 

Alec let himself drift in the warm bubble that Magnus had created for him, his mind going fuzzy and hazy in the best way as he started to forget about all of the problems that were waiting at the Institute for him in the morning. He didn't need to focus on any of those. He didn't. They could be a problem for tomorrow.

"I've got you," Magnus promised, keeping his voice soft. "I've got you, Alexander, I promise. My darling good boy, you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you while I'm here." 

Alec made a quiet noise and pressed his face closer against Magnus' chest. That sounded so nice. Perfect, even. That was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be safe and to avoid anything that was coming for him. It had been too much today, far too much. 

Magnus let the television play through two episodes and he could feel Alec starting to come out of the haze he'd drifted into, some of the alertness returning to move movements and his eyes as he blinked. "Still green?" 

A single tap against his thigh. 

"Good," Magnus praised, tightening his fingers in Alec's hair, listening to him gasp against his sweater. "Now, what do you say to keeping me warm, hm? Can you be a good boy for Daddy and do that?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec managed, his voice hoarse, shifting so he could kneel between Magnus' spread legs, carefully taking the waistband of his pants before pulling them down. Alec got himself settled again, resting his head against Magnus' thigh. He glanced up at his Daddy, biting his lip as he stared at the gray hair at his temples and the golden spectacles sliding down his nose. His Daddy was _so handsome._

"What a pretty picture you make for me," Magnus whispered. "You're so beautiful darling, look at you." He shifted and slowly slid his cock between Alec's lips, watching as his eyes fell half-lidded as he kept his mouth open and relaxed. Magnus twisted an invisible cage around his cock with a flick of his wrist and settled in to enjoy the warmth of Alec's mouth. 

"If you're still green and comfortable darling, tap once," Magnus ordered, his words echoing in the room. A firm tap on his thigh made him relax again and he turned back to the television, hitting play again. Every once in a while, Alec would swallow, not seeming to realize he was doing it, his lips tightening just enough to send a shock of arousal jolting through him. But this was about comfort for Alec. He could worry about anything else afterward. 

"So beautiful, my good boy," Magnus praised, keeping his voice soft as a commercial was playing on the television. "You've been so good for me tonight, so perfect. You make it so easy to be good to you, sweetheart. I love you so much." 

Alec relaxed and focused on the weight in his mouth, and the television playing in the background. Like this, he didn't need to think about anything. He didn't need to care about anyone else. All that mattered was his Daddy, and making sure that he was doing everything his Daddy wanted. His Daddy would take perfect care of him, and he would be so good. 

Magnus let himself drift, even as episodes went by, one by one on the television. The warmth of Alec's mouth and the total state of relaxation he could feel Alec in right now were worth everything and he would make sure Alec could stay like this for as long as he needed. After another three episodes, he needed to check-in, giving Alec's hair a gentle tug. "Alexander, color?" 

Three rapid taps against his thigh told him green. Magnus relaxed and smiled. "Do you want to keep doing this for a little while longer? I know your jaw must be hurting." Hesitation in the response, which meant that Alec likely needed to say something, even if he didn't want to move. 

Alec pulled himself back and pressed a kiss to his Daddy's soft cock and nuzzled into his thigh. "Can you do the thing, Daddy?" 

Magnus hummed and studied Alec. "Thing, sweetheart? What are you referring to?" 

"The reading minds thing," Alec whispered, nuzzling against his Daddy's cock again. He wanted to have it back in his mouth. Talking was too much and he just  _ wanted _ . He wanted his Daddy, wanted to take care of him, wanted to be taken care of and curl up until he didn't have to think of anything at all. 

Magnus carefully shifted his fingers and pressed his thumb to Alec's temple, letting his magic reach in to touch Alec's surface-level thoughts. The haze of happiness there was enough to make him smile before he gave another gentle prod. _-Alexander?-_

Alec sagged in relief and leaned in to suck his Daddy into his mouth again, getting comfortable against him. _-Daddy. Want to stay here. Feel **so** good.- _

Magnus smiled faintly as Alec's thoughts came through a little jumbled and lacking his usual eloquence. _-Your jaw doesn't hurt?-_

_ -Little sore. Not as bad as when you fuck my mouth, Daddy.-  _

Magnus didn't need the reminder, fighting down a groan as Alec's lips settled around him again. _-I can do another hour, my good boy.-_

Alec's eyes sharpened and he shifted to look up at Magnus, his brows drawing in worry. _-Something wrong, Daddy?-_

_-Not at all.-_ Magnus soothed immediately. _-But the magic will start to be uncomfortable for me after another hour, and I know you said you didn't want to have sex tonight and I won't be able to keep from getting hard.-_

Alec relaxed and gave Magnus' cock a gentle suck, feeling his boyfriend gasp and twitch under him. _-That's okay now. Lazy sex might be good. Mouth and hands?-_

_-You don't have to, Alexander,-_ Magnus pushed the thought at him, making sure that he understood. _-I promise that you don't have to. It's all okay. I can wait.-_

Alec gave another gentle suck. _-I feel so good, Daddy. Want to make you feel good too.-_

Magnus focused on Alec and let his eyes drag down the length of Alec's body, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Alec's erection, starting to stretch his sweatpants. He smiled faintly. _-As long as it's what you want, my perfect boy. Daddy doesn't want you to do anything you don't want.-_

Alec hummed and closed his eyes. _-Please, Daddy.-_

Magnus breathed out slow and carefully gave Alec's hair one more tug, to make his boy look at him. _-Since I'll be removing the magic, I'll probably get hard quickly.-_

Alec groaned quietly around the press of Magnus in his mouth and looked up at his Daddy and gave a nod. _-Okay, Daddy.-_

Magnus couldn't keep the moan in his throat as Alec gave another soft suck around him. He took a deep breath and removed the magic cage, gasping as his cock started to harden immediately. "What a good boy you are for your Daddy," he praised, reaching down to comb his fingers through Alec's hair, listening to him gasp. "I'm only this hard because of how good your mouth feels, how good you make me feel." 

Alec lost himself in the weight of Magnus' cock as he got harder and started to suck at him, shifting a little on the couch so he could settle easier between Magnus' legs. He could hear his Daddy praising him and he started to bob his head slowly. 

Magnus gasped, spreading his legs wider as Alec started to bob his head up and down, making short work of him. "Oh darling, my perfect boy, you're making me feel so good, I want to take such good care of you. You've been so good for me tonight, I'm going to take such perfect care of you." 

Moaning around Magnus again, Alec lifted his eyes up and pulled his mouth off, licking across the tip with a pleased noise. "Daddy?" 

"Yes, my sweet boy?" Magnus asked, keeping his voice gentle as Alec looked up at him. "What do you want? I'll give you anything." 

Alec gave Magnus a shy smile, his eyes trailing over Magnus, from the glasses on his nose, down the rest of the outfit he was wearing. "Can you take your clothes off, Daddy?" 

Magnus felt his cheeks heat in a blush under the blatant appreciation from Alec, but he couldn't help it. "Oh my darling Alexander, of course." With a quick wave of his fingers, he was bare under Alec. "Do you want to keep yours on?" 

Alec paused before he swallowed Magnus again and frowned down at himself before looking back up at his Daddy. "Just my pants?" 

With a wave Alec’s shirt was gone and Magnus buried his fingers into Alec's hair again. "What a perfect boy you are for me, telling me exactly what you want and how you want it. I'm so proud of you." 

Alec gave Magnus a shy smile before his head dipped down and he swallowed the tip of Magnus' cock again. It was easy to lose himself in the rhythm, listening to his Daddy moan and praise him as he did. When his Daddy was getting close, his thighs starting to tense, he pulled off and looked up at him. 

Magnus' attention sharpened on Alec and he frowned, staring at him. "Is everything all right, sweetheart? Do you need to stop?" 

Alec shook his head and looked down, wrapping his fingers around Magnus' cock, giving it a slow squeeze. "Want to make you come, Daddy. Can I?" 

Magnus' breath felt knocked out of his chest at the quiet question leveled at him. He didn't deserve Alexander and how perfect he was, even though he wanted to, so much. "Of _course_ you can, sweetheart." 

Alec smiled, bright and wide, leaning in again. "Thank you, Daddy," he whispered, sucking on just the tip of Magnus' cock, teasing his tongue along the bottom to listen to his Daddy moan. 

"You're so perfect, Alexander," Magnus gasped, barely holding himself back from thrusting up and into Alec's mouth with how perfect his boy was taking care of him. "My good, good boy. You're so perfect for me, telling me what you want and need so I can take care of you." 

Alec moaned, his eyes falling shut as he focused on making his Daddy come. He swallowed him all of the way down, sucking hard, feeling his Daddy start to tremble and gasp his name. He kept the slow rhythm up, building him back up until his Daddy was ready to fall apart for him. 

Fighting for control when Alec was determined to make him come was an exercise in restraint and Magnus wanted to curse himself for the idea that, somehow, he would be able to hold off long enough to savor this. "Making me feel so good," he gasped out, licking his lips. "Such a good boy, going to make his Daddy come, just like this." 

Magnus could feel Alec moan again, his head bobbing quicker now, determined to bring him right over the edge. He moaned, long and low as Alec swallowed him down again, his throat closing around the tip of his cock. It was too much, and there was no way for him to be able to hold onto control like that. 

Alec felt Magnus' cock swell on his tongue and closed his eyes as his Daddy gave one last shout of his name before beginning to come. He focused on swallowing down every single drop, sucking at him eagerly. It was _so_ good, his Daddy was always so good. Once his Daddy was soft again and trembling with the aftershocks, he pulled his mouth away and smiled. 

"So _perfect,"_ Magnus repeated, cupping Alec's face in his palm, running his thumb over Alec's reddened lower lip. "How do you feel, Alexander?" 

Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus' palm. "Always feel good with you, Daddy. You take such good care of me, you let me take care of you. I love you so much, Daddy." 

"I love you too, my perfect boy," Magnus breathed, smiling at him. "Come up here and let me kiss you, and Daddy will make sure you're taken care of too, if you want." He grinned as Alec stretched out on top of him carefully, leaning up to kiss him. He kept it soft and gentle - Alec always liked soft when they were like this. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Alec whispered, leaning in to nuzzle at his Daddy's neck. "You're so good to me." 

Magnus smiled and kissed the top of Alec's hair, shifting them both so he could wrap a hand around Alec and Alec was straddling one of his thighs. "That's because you're my good boy-" he felt Alec shudder and gave a small rock of his hips. "-and you make it so easy to be good to you." 

Alec gasped against Magnus' skin, his body shaking as he snuggled in closer. _"Daddy,"_ he whispered, unable to keep from rocking his hips forward again. The rough friction felt good, but he wrinkled his nose and stopped. "Daddy, I want your hand." 

"Okay," Magnus said, shifting them once more. "Do you still want to be here, or on the bed?" 

Alec lit up happily. "The bed, Daddy, please?" 

Magnus smiled at him and tilted Alec's face up for another kiss. "Good boy," he praised, watching Alec's pupils dilate at the direct praise. "You've been so good for me tonight, telling me exactly what you want." 

Alec hummed and smiled, standing up slowly with his Daddy, taking his hand. "You've taken such good care of me." 

"I will always, always take care of you," Magnus promised, tilting Alec's chin up so he could meet Alec's eyes and lean in for a kiss. "You're so good for me, so sweet. I love you so much, Alexander." 

Alec swayed in closer to Magnus with a happy hum. "I love you too, Daddy. You're so perfect." 

Magnus smiled and started to bring Alec to the bedroom. Once they were there and at the base of the bed, he turned back to Alec who was smiling at him, his face relaxed and happy, none of the tension that was in his face earlier still there. "Would you like to keep the sweatpants on, sweetheart?" 

Alec bit down on his lip and looked at them, and then up at his Daddy. "I know you like it when I don't wear anything Daddy, but-" 

"No buts," Magnus said, stepping in close to him again, stealing another soft kiss. "You've been so good for me tonight. This is about your reward and whatever you want, I promise." 

Alec whined and wrapped his hands around Magnus' waist. "Can I keep them on for now Daddy, please?" 

"Of course you can," Magnus said. "We can do whatever you want. Are you okay with me still without clothing, or do you want me to put something on?" 

Alec wrinkled his nose and looked at Magnus. "No clothes for you, Daddy." He grinned a bit. "I like it when you don't wear any." 

The sight of Alec's grin, after all of his frustration and upset tonight was like watching the sun come out. Magnus grinned and stole a soft kiss from his boy. "Then not a stitch of clothing for me, and you in your sweatpants until you tell me otherwise." 

Alec nodded. 

"All right," Magnus said, smiling at him. A flick of his fingers had the covers turned down for Alec and he smiled. "Situate yourself on the bed and I'll join you once you're done." 

"Okay Daddy," Alec said, climbing in on his side of the bed. He sank into the pillows with a small, happy sigh. This was what he wanted. It was so comfy. He looked up at his Daddy, blinking slowly, and held out his hand. "Daddy, please?" 

Magnus would never be able to resist Alec when he asked for anything, especially like that. He followed him into bed, pressing up close to him, stealing another soft kiss as he rested his hand on Alec's waist, keeping a little bit of space between him. "Color, sweetheart?" 

"Green," Alec said, blinking tiredly at Magnus before nuzzling into his neck. "Want to come, Daddy, and then sleep." 

"We can do that," Magnus promised. He slid his hand lower, carefully keeping an eye out for any concern or upset from Alec, but there hadn't been any. "We can do that, my perfectly good boy," he repeated, his hands moving under the waistband of Alec's sweats to wrap a hand around his cock. In a thought, his fingers were slicked with lube, and he listened to his boy groan. 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec gasped, closing his eyes as he let himself feel. "Feels..." he rolled his hips up, a small pleased noise escaping him. 

Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's hair, listening to his shadowhunter pant against his neck. "I know it feels good sweetheart. Don't feel like you have to hold back or do anything. I'll take good care of you." 

Alec swallowed and gasped against Magnus' neck, his hips rolling harder into every single touch. He took a deep breath and let himself feel, let Magnus take charge of stroking him, of doing what was wanted. _"Daddy..."_ he breathed. 

"You're so beautiful, my sweet boy," Magnus praised, staring down at Alexander, watching as he trembled, his whole body shaking as he rocked, just the smallest amount, into every touch. "You've been so good for your Daddy tonight, I want to see you come. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Alec promised, licking his lips. "I can. I want to come for you, want to be good for you." 

"Then let go," Magnus ordered, watching Alec gasp, his body arching under the weight of the order. "Don't try to hold yourself back. When you're ready to come, you have permission. Your Daddy just wants to see you feel good." 

Alec whined, reaching out to hold onto Magnus, panting harder as he rocked into the insistent touches of Magnus' hand. It was so good, his Daddy was always so good to him, took care of him so perfectly. 

"That's it," Magnus praised, whispering into Alec's hair. "Just like that, sweetheart." 

Alec moaned, gasping out against his Daddy's neck, breathing hard as his orgasm crept up on him. With one more pass of his Daddy's fingers, wrapped so perfectly around him, he came, rocking up and into his hand with a gasp, his whole body shaking as he did. He sagged almost immediately, the last of the tension fading from him as he sank into the pillows again with a happy noise. 

_"Beautiful,"_ Magnus praised, watching as Alec's face relaxed, smoothing out into almost-sleep as soon as he was finished. With a twitch of his fingers, he cleaned up the mess and pulled his hand out of Alec's sweatpants, and tugged the covers up and over both of them. 

Alec let himself drift, dimly aware of Magnus making sure they were both situated and comfortable, cuddled under the covers. He shifted to press closer and realized he was still wearing the sweatpants. And before they'd felt good, but now he wanted to feel his Daddy. "Daddy?" 

Magnus blinked himself alert, surprised to hear Alec was still awake. "Alexander? Are you all right?" 

"Mmm, pants?" Alec requested, a hint of grumpy creeping into his voice until they were gone and he could feel the soft sheets and Daddy's warm legs and now he was perfect. He sighed happily and cuddled closer to his Daddy. _"Perfect."_

"Indeed you are," Magnus said, smiling at him, combing his fingers through his hair. "Do you need anything else?" 

"Just you, Daddy," Alec whispered, closing his eyes, letting himself drift into the haze of how good he still felt. Magnus always seemed to know what he needed on nights like this. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Magnus promised, kissing Alec's hair again. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up again." 

Alec nodded and yawned, before letting himself drift off. 

~!~ 

Magnus didn't like leaving Alec in bed after one of their nights, especially a night like that, when they played like that. But if he was going to surprise his shadowhunter with homemade breakfast in bed, some things were required. 

Thankfully, Alec was still dozing (though it was clear that he had moved to bury his face in Magnus' pillow, as was usual when one of them left the bed early) when he returned. Magnus moved to put the tray on the side of the bed and then climbed back into bed, chuckling when he was immediately pulled into Alexander’s arms. 

_ “Mmmmfh.”  _

“Eloquent as always, darling,” Magnus teased, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair, looking down at him. “Can you try waking up for me a little? I have coffee and breakfast for you.” 

Alec blinked open his eyes and smiled at the sight of Magnus, leaning in to give him a kiss. “Breakfast?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Magnus agreed, pushing some of Alec’s hair off his forehead, cupping his face before kissing him again. “How are you feeling?” 

Alec leaned into Magnus’ hand and closed his eyes. “So good,” he breathed, leaning into him. “Don’t have to be in to work until later.” He forced his eyes open and looked up at Magnus. “We can spend the morning together?” 

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec’s forehead. “We can indeed, darling. Sit up for me?” 

Alec yawned and levered himself up, leaning back against the headboard before shifting to rest his head against Magnus’ shoulder. “Can I make a request?” 

“Of course,” Magnus said, settling the tray across their laps. He smiled as Alec picked up his fork and began digging into the Belgian waffle. “Are you all right?” 

Alec nodded and nuzzled Magnus’ shoulder. “That really helped, last night. Can, can we do that again?” 

Magnus smiled and shifted to press a kiss to the top of Alec’s head. “You really liked that, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Alec breathed. “Could even do that on our other nights too. Thinking about it now, that was _hot."_

This time Magnus couldn’t keep from grinning. “I’m happy to do that, Alexander. And if you’re interested, I wouldn’t mind the reverse.” 

Alec lifted his head and blinked, staring at Magnus. 

Magnus stared back at him and raised one eyebrow, pointedly. “What?” 

“Magnus,” Alec said, keeping his voice calm as he put his coffee cup back onto the tray. “Please put your cup down and move the breakfast tray.” 

Raising both eyebrows, Magnus compiled, moving the tray off of the bed. “Is everything Alec-” 

Alec pinned Magnus to the bed, straddling him eagerly, leaning down to exhale against his lips as he smirked. “You’d look so _pretty_ with your mouth stuffed full…” he whispered, swallowing Magnus’ gasp with a hard kiss. 

Magnus grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders. By the time they broke apart for air, they were both panting hard. He tangled his fingers into Alexander's hair and smirked up at him. "Is that a request or an order, Alexander?" 

Alec smirked and raised both his eyebrows pointedly at Magnus. "Guess you'll find out." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server with me -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
